<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As we know it by theonlydickineedisgrayson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960923">As we know it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson'>theonlydickineedisgrayson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, No Trials of Apollo, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Swearing, after kane chronicles and magnus chase, after the percy/kane crossover, im not gonna tag everyone because huge tags bug me, they all have trauma and theyre doing their best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being a demigod and saving the world and then learning that there's a whole different doomsday happening. </p>
<p>I'm back on my riordanverse bullshit, i just want these teens to be friends and help each other thru trauma<br/>im not gonna do extensive tags because that always makes me not want to read a fic but i might do a series that fleshes out the universe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As we know it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Percy feels #bad, takes place during the last magnus chase book and after the son of sobek trilogy that i highly recommend</p>
<p>let me know if you think anything should be tagged, but its mostly gonna be canon typical, also if u have any crossover head canons lmk</p>
<p>kudos and comment &lt;3<br/>stay safe ya'll</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world was ending, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gods, these kids were so tired of the world ending.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy Jackson </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>finished high school, and was so excited to go live with Annabeth in New Rome. The world of demigods didn’t want to give them up though, because that would be too easy. He understood by now how the Greek and Roman gods related to each other, more or less. Geographically, they came from roughly the same place, and the Romans were basically re-skinned versions of the Greeks that came before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They can exist at the same time, but the beings are similar enough that their personalities are even less stable than they thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The demigods mostly figured it out, as they always do, and the two camps had a beneficial relationship after a lot of fighting and negotiations. Then the gods stepped back again, so who really knows what was going on with them. Then he and Annabeth met, well they weren’t quite demigods. Magicians? God-hosts? Regardless, they met Carter and Sadie Kane and helped them defeat Setne, a would-be Greek/Egyptian hybrid god. Okay, the combo was odd but the pantheons were different enough to not clash. Whatever, hopefully Brooklyn House and Camp Half-Blood wouldn’t need to interact (would’ve helped if they were located in a different state though, or at least not sharing Long Island). The Romans were difficult enough to organize with. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>then, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Annabeth’s Bostonian cousin had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>gall</span>
  </em>
  <span> to introduce an </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> different region of gods! It of course made sense that the only surviving gods weren’t all from the Mediterranean, but adding in the Norse? Percy couldn’t keep track anymore. He had to let Magnus and his folks stop their own apocalypse, but also had to know that Ragnarok </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen any day now? How would he deal with that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d saved the world so many times, fought multiple wars, seen so much death and pain, and it’s been only like six years. What if it ended and he didn’t even get a chance to fight it? What if, after all of his battle experience, the final battle was on a completely different field? It’s not like he could hitch a ride on his girlfriend’s cousin’s prophecy to help with whatever Loki was doing. Apparently the world was always on the brink of destruction, the responsibility just traded hands between however many pantheons there were. Percy was so fucking exhausted. He just wanted to go to school with Annabeth, he’d never wanted to go to school so badly. If his biggest issue was studying for an exam it wouldn’t have been soon enough. But he knows that the world is so much bigger now, and he wouldn’t be able to forget it. The world is always ending, he just doesn’t know the details anymore. That didn’t really help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now instead of studying for his aforementioned calculus exam, he had been waiting for Annabeth to tell him Magnus made contact and stopped Ragnarok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gods dammit Percy is so fucking tired of the world ending. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>